The Blue Butterfly
by beatriz kbrc
Summary: Joe e Vera tinham pegado o calar da Borboleta Azul mas depois quando foram descobertos resolveram dar o colar para Castle, mas homens não usam colares de borboletar azuis então...


Apenas uma ideia que tive ao rever o episódio da Borboleta Azul...

* * *

A primeira vez que Castle e Beckett foram ver o casal não sabiam quem eles eram de verdade, o assassino foi preso e o caso encerrado, mas para eles qualquer detalhe que não fizesse sentido tinha que ser revisto. Sendo assim eles voltaram a visitar o casal idoso par confirmar as suas suspeitas, aquele era o lendário casal Joe e Vera que tinha deixado todos com o coração partido.

Ao ler o diário do detetive Joe, Castle pode conhecer o amor que o casal compartilhou, e tanto ele como Beckett ficaram tristes ao saber que o casal tinha morrido. Mas com as reviravoltas do caso eles descobriram que na verdade o casal tinha sido atacado ao tentar fugir e no meio da briga acabaram matando duas pessoas, sendo assim eles resolveram viver com nomes diferentes.

Por muitos anos funcionou mas para aquele escritor e para a detetive não tinha como esconder.

– Então, vocês vão nos render?

Beckett foi pega de surpresa com a pergunta, ela analisou toda a situação e viu o casal já idoso com medo de ser condenado por algo que acontece a mais de 40 anos atrás. Se eles fossem condenados não iam duram muito tempo na prisão e na verdade ela não teria coragem de fazer isso, o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, eles merecia ser felizes.

Ela procurou uma boa justificativa para não condena-los e logo encontrou:

– Porque? Isso me pareceu autodefesa.

Castle sorriu aparentemente pensando o mesmo que ela e o casal estava muito aliviado.

– Oh detetive, eu nem sei como agradecer vocês.

– Eu sei, onde estava a verdadeira Borboleta Azul?

O casal contou a história de onde tinha escondido a joia.

– Mas depois que vocês viera aqui na última vez eu fui durante a noite e peguei ela.

– Resolvemos pega-la porque eu deveria ter cuidado da joia, mas logo me arrependi, eu ainda tenho ela aqui guardada comigo, é linda mas eu não posso mas viver com isso perto de mim.

Vera se aconchegou mais perto do amado mostrando que a única coisa que ela precisava era aquele homem. Castle e Beckett se olharam, eles também se amavam mas nunca tiveram a coragem que o casal a sua frente teve.

– Podemos ler o colar?

– Claro detetive.

A mulher se levantou e alguns minutos depois voltou com uma pequena caixa, ao abrir o brilho azul penetrou no ambiente deixando todos encantados com a beleza do objeto, eles já tinham visto a imitação mas as pedras da verdadeira Borboleta eram muito mais puras.

Vera deixou que Castle pegasse a joia e depois de alguns segundos contemplando a peça ele perguntou:

– Será que eu poderia tirar algumas fotos do colar? Eu queria mandar fazer um parecido, é simplesmente encantador.

Beckett se perguntou porque ele iria querer um colar assim, era lindo ela não tinha como negar mas porque ele iria querer a peça?

– Não, fique com ela, nós queremos distancia diss minimo que podemos fazer por vocês terem guardado o nosso segredo.

Ele não concordou em primeiro lugar as acabou mitos depois vera chamou Beckett para ver algo e Joe aproveito o momento a sós cm o escritos para comentar:

– Ela me lembra Vera quando eu a conheci, o cabelo castanho cheio de cachos e os olho verdes brilhantes.

– Verdade? você tem alguma foto dela mais nova?

O homem pegou um álbum e mostrou uma foto em que aparecia a mulher jovem e ele tinha razão, a semelhança era muita.

Deles tiveram que voltar para o precinto e Castle ficou imaginando o que fria com A Borboleta Azul que tinha no bolço. Como Beckett ia fazer a papelada ela resolveu ir para casa.

Já era noite quando a detetive finalmente pode trocar a roupa e colocar algo mais confortável que naquele caso seria um shorts e uma regata, o cabelo como de costume estava solto e ela parou para pensar o que Vera tinha dito a ela.

Flashback

– Você e o seu namorado formam um lindo casal, me lembra Joe e eu quando éramos mais novos.

– Mas nós não somos namorados, só amigos.

– Oh querida por favor, eu seu reconhecer onde existe amor e entre vocês claramente existe muito amor, você ainda não percebeu como ele te olha diferente, foi assim que Joe me olhou a primeira vez que nos vimos e hoje estamos aqui.

– Oh Vera, você acha mesmo, as vezes eu me pergunto...

– Bem, eu larguei tudo para ser feliz e não me arrependo, você tem que fazer a sua escolha.

Fim do Flashback

Ela ouviu batidas na porta e olhou para o relógio, 23:18. Claro que só uma pessoa poderia querer visita-la essa hora da noite. Quando ela abre a porta vê Rick Castle.

– Boa noite Kate .

– Boa noite, entre.

Ele entrou e ela fechou a porta.

– É bom você ter um bom motivo para vir aqui a essa hora da noite.

– Eu queria ver as suas pernas.

– O que?

Ele riu da cara que ela fez.

– Brincadeira, mas elas são realmente lindas.

– Castle!

Ela o repreendeu.

– Certo, eu vim te trazer algo.

– O que?

– Isso!

Ele tirou do bolço do paletó uma caixa de veludo preta e entregou a ela.

– Isso não é o...?

– Cola da Borboleta Azul? É sim.

Ela abriu a caixa e viu o colar azul brilhado na sua frente.

– Castle eu não posso aceitar.

– Pode sim, é um presente.

– Mas.. porque?

– Primeiro porque eu não posso usar, minha mãe já tem joias suficientes e Alexis não iria usar algo assim e Joe me disse que quando ele conheceu Vera ela era parecida com você, os cabelos castanho, os cacho e os olhos verdes, ele me mostrou um foto e realmente vocês são parecidas, então eu pensei que deveria ficar lindo em você.

– Castle eu agradeço, isso é muito fofo mas...

– Kate por favor, deixa pelo menos eu colocar em você.

Ele tinha imaginado Kate com aquele colar durante todo o caso, ele tinha que ao menos vê-la usando ele.

– Tá.

Ela virou e entregou o colar para ele, que com uma mão segurou o objeto e a outra usou para retirar o cabelo que estava no pescoço, ele aproveitou para demorar nessa parte permitindo assim que a sua mão acariciasse a nuca e o ombro dela e ele pode sentir o arrepio que isso causou.

Depois de colocado o colar ele a virou para poder ver finalmente como seria a sua musa na pela de Vera. E o resultado foi: WOW. Ela era linda e aquele colar azul combinava totalmente com a com da pele dela.

– Kate por favor fique com o colar, parece que foi feito para você, é perfeito.

– Rick, é lindo eu amei mas, quando eu vou usar isso, não namoro um chefe da máfia para ficar exibindo por ai a riqueza dele.

– Não mas poderia namorar um escritor.

Ele falou muito baixo, quase inaudível mas isso não passou despercebido por Kate que primeiro ficou branca com a surpresa e depois corou sabendo que era isso que ela queria.

– É eu poderia mas nenhum escritor nunca me pediu em namoro então...

–O que?

–É, o que você ouviu mas como eu disse não vou usar isso pra trabalhar.

– Bem, eu fui convidado para um baile de época que vai acontecer no final de semana mas eu não tenho acompanhante, eu acho que é a deixa perfeita pra mim arrumar uma acompanhante e para você usar o colar.

Castle não sabia de onde tinha vindo toda a coragem, talvez do amor de Joe e Vera e Kate não estava acreditando que ele estava convidando ela para sair depois de ter dado a uma das joias mais cobiçadas do mundo. O que mais intrigava os dois foi que eles tinha acabado de dizer que namoraria um com o outro.

– Você está falando serio?

– Sim.

Ele pegou no celular e mostrou a ela o evento que estava na internet.

– Vamos Kate, vai ser legal.

– Você tem certeza que está bem hoje?

– Eu realmente não sei, mas você vai comigo não vai?

"Porque não? Se algo acontecer é porque tinha que acontecer."

– Certo eu vou.

Eles continuavam não acreditando no que tinha acontecido aquela noite e quando Castle chegou ao apartamento de Kate para pega-la esqueceu como respirar, ela simplesmente estava mil vezes mais linda do que nas suas fantasias.

Eles não podia dizer ao certo o que aquela noite reservava mas não podia se muito diferente do que eles imaginavam.

* * *

Bem, espero que tenham gostado... um comentário me deixaria feliz! :D


End file.
